


The Tailor of Hamburg

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Series: VOCALOID [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Kaulitz, an up-and-coming tailor, is steadily becoming the person to go to for fanciful clothing. Admired by all, Bill is assumed to have the happiest life possible as he approaches the greatest potential feat in his career. Dressing the Royal Emperor and his family. However, unknown to many of Bill’s customers, his lover Tom Trumper burdens Bill’s heart each time he cheats on Bill. Bill finally decides to take a stand.</p><div class="center">
<br/><i>But I have to concentrate on my work. I carry my scissors in one hand.</i>
<br/></div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Such A Beautiful Little Tailor

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the VOCALOID series

_September 18, 1887 Hamburg, Germany_

“Good night Mrs. Stein.” Bill smiled sweetly as he wiped some sweat from his brow. It had been a long day and all Bill wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep. Still his duties in small shop were not completed yet as Mrs. Stein admired his work. This was by far the most sophisticated dress that Bill had ever created and he could not blame Mrs. Stein for marveling at how the fabric shined under the shop’s dull lights.

 

“Hanna?” Bill called over his shoulder as he led the last customer of the day to the door.

 

“Yes Mr. Kaulitz.” A small girl around age fifteen rushed into the room quickly, her clothes were simple and indicated that of an apprentice.

 

“Please escort Mrs. Stein to her vehicle.” Bill said looking his helper over and Hanna nodded her head vigorously, “It was very nice doing business with you Mrs. Stein. Please feel free to drop by if you need any more adjustments made.”

 

“Bill, darling, you are a magician when it comes to cloth.” Mrs. Stein said as the sounds of a car could be heard on the cobblestones outside, “Oh! That’ll be my chauffer.”

 

“I thank you for your compliments _Madame_.” Bill grinned letting the French roll off of his tongue as the woman was set into a tizzy once more.

 

“May I carry your dress for you Ma’am?” Hanna asked opening the door as an indication to leave but Mrs. Stein twirled away from her reaching fingers.

 

“Oh and one more thing my dear.” Mrs. Stein narrowed her eyes at Bill, “You have been my tailor for quite some time now Bill. And I hope you know that I’ve been recommending your work to all of my friends.”

 

“And I’ve been most grateful for that. Thank to you, my business has doubled, if not, tripled.”

 

“But tomorrow I plan on wearing this dress for a very special occasion. You see Bill, this dress is not for my niece’s debutante ball, but rather for a ball that my husband and I shall be attending at the Kaiser’s palace.”

 

“M-Mrs. Stein!” Bill balked color rushing to his face, “Please allow me to make something more appropriate for such an occasion! _Madame_ you embarrass me! Had I known that the gown would for such a formal occasion I would have used all of my best materials!”

 

“And let you waste all of your best materials that you have worked so hard to earn? Bill, I remember the days when you were back on Eppendorfer Landstraße.” Mrs. Stein chided Bill reminding him of his days before he had acquired this small wealth.

 

Back to when Bill was a new French immigrant that virtually knew no one in Germany, back to when Bill had been struggling to even eat every night. But Bill had found work and eventually saved up enough to buy a small hole in the wall on Eppendorfer Landstraße. It was there that Bill had opened his first tailor shop. However it wasn’t until _after_ Bill had gained Mrs. Stein as a customer, that he’d been able to afford a new shop on a much chicer street and have enough money to hire an assistant. Having Hanna to help him in the shop was a luxury and Bill was thankful everyday.

 

“But still…” Bill trailed off crossing his arms over his stomach, a nervous habit, that he’d always been told made him resemble a girl.

 

“I will not hear anymore!” Mrs. Stein giggled with glee as she walked past Hanna and out the door. The poor girl shook herself of her stupor and rushed out after her, “You will thank me for this later! Who knows maybe even the Kaiserin will want a dress from you!”

 

“ _Au revoir_ Bill!” Mrs. Stein called climbing into her fancy automobile, “I shall come to visit you again soon!”

 

The luxurious car purred to life as Mrs. Stein’s chauffeur situated himself in the driver’s seat. It was already dark out and the harsh light from the two large floodlights on either side of the machine illuminated the glossy dark wood painted black. The roof cover had been popped up and the car resembled very much that of a horse buggy. The invention was still relatively new made a German named Benz, and only the wealthiest of society could afford such a machine. Bill’s stomach burned with envy as the machine set off downs the street before rounding a corner and disappearing from sight.

 

“I will have one of those one day.” Bill whispered to himself as Hanna climbed the steps to the store’s entrance.

 

“Mr. Kaulitz will you be needing anything else this evening?” Hanna’s tone was cheerful but Bill could see how tired the girl was. Bill couldn’t blame her, after a full day of customers and an excoriating four hours spent on Mrs. Stein, Bill felt ready to drop.

 

“No you may go home now Hanna.” Bill yawned as the two went back inside of the store, “I’ll finish closing up. Will you be okay, though? Walking alone after dark?”

 

“Jimmy from Mr. Walter’s shop down the street offered to walk me home.” Hanna blushed and Bill smiled kindly at the girl.

 

“Taking a fancy to this boy now are we Ms. Hanna?” Bill teased taking off his apron and setting it down on a nearby chair.

 

“Oh hush. Well what about you? Are you planning on returning to home to your lover anytime soon? I pity this Tom, he must go insane waiting for you to close up the shop every night, honestly Bill. I’d like to meet this illusive Tom at some point.” Hanna shook her head playfully. It was no secret amongst the two of them that Bill’s lover was in fact a man. An oddity for the time but Hanna’s young mind had been rather open about the idea of two men together.

 

“He doesn’t mind.” Bill smiled dreamily almost gliding across the floor, “Tom is the perfect man and never gets impatient. I could not ask for more in this world.”

 

“Not even to make a dress for the Kaiserin?” Hanna raised an eyebrow.

 

“Well, maybe that too.” Bill set down a roll of fabric, “Now run along and catch this Jimmy boy you’ve been talking about.”

 

Hanna had insisted on at least helping to clean up the parlor until Bill had shooed her out of the shop and locked the door behind her. Now Bill was alone and he released a sigh of relief as he gazed upon his accomplishments. The shop was a rather large one for this particular street, complete with a waiting room for Bill’s customers to socialize in and another room in the back in which Bill worked in. Fabrics, adornments, thread, needles, and anything else Bill would require were stored in a large wooden chest. The walls of the shop were lined in a cream colored wallpaper with soft red poppies. Not the most regal flower but Bill thought it suited his simple beginnings.

 

It was by no means the grand splendor like that of Bill’s competitors, but Bill’s customers always complimented Bill on how stress-free and light the environment of his shop was. After Bill was done clearing the leftover pastries in the parlor, he moved on to his workroom. Various rolls of cloth and lace lay scattered around the floor and Bill sighed really not in the mood to clean up.

 

“It is late.” Bill said turning around to look towards the front of the shop, “And I don’t want to keep Tom waiting.”

 

Bill glanced once more at the mess in his workroom before deciding that he’d just come in earlier the next day and clean things up before the customers started arriving. Content with his day’s work and trying to best of his abilities to not think about Mrs. Stein attending the Kaiser’s ball, he closed up the shop and set off for home. Without being overly confident, Bill knew that his works were far superior to that of his competition and took painstaking efforts to ensure so. Bill still hand sew every stitch despite the speed that a sewing machine would offer. He also allowed a little more room to breathe in his gowns unlike others who would sew their customers into their dresses. Bill felt that women already had to suffer enough by wearing corsets, so why double that pain through a tight dress?

 

Bill was just about to turn and leave when he spotted something glinting amongst the folds of cloth. Frowning Bill muttered under his breath as he bent down to pick up the object, releasing an exclamation of pain as he pricked his finger on the object.

 

“Damn it!” Bill swore shaking out his injured hand as he grasped the pair of scissors with the other. He glanced down at his hand, cursing once more, when he saw a pinprick of blood rising on the pad of his index finger.

 

The scissors’ weight familiar in Bill’s hand now that he held and he could help but scold himself for being so foolish. For this pair of scissors was not like others that Bill had in his tailor shop, no, in fact Bill had been given these as a small child by his mother. They were black steel, two arching bows originating from the same place, ending with two sharp blades at the end of the design. One cut cloth by applying pressure to both bows together so that the blades met to slice through material.

 

Bill found them much more effective than French styled scissors in his shop as they offered him better control and mastery of cutting the cloth. No one, not even Hanna, was allowed to touch them, as they were the last reminder to Bill of his deceased mother. Bill often liked to think that it was his mother watching over him heaven when he sculpted these gowns that had the women of Germany raving.

 

“Now how did you get down there?” Bill shook his head tucking the scissors safely on the desk nearby.

 

“Well better not keep Tom waiting any longer.” Bill smiled walking through the expanse of his store. He grabbed his coat and pulled it close around him, feeling deep into its pockets for the store’s keys.

 

Bill popped the key into the lock, twisting it firmly to ensure that the store was safe, before heading off for home, thoughts of a warm dinner and the smiling face of his lover filling his mind.

 

* * *

 

As Bill made his way up the stairs to his and Tom’s shared apartment, he could not the small sense of pride that overcame him. It was still in the poorer area of town but they’d managed to find suitable living quarters in a building that a garden in the courtyard. Much of the plant life was neglected and it slightly grew more fervently to one side in order to catch some sun from where the building did not obstruct it, but it was home.

 

Tom and Bill had been living together there for almost three years now. It was nice to be able to come to someone you loved after a long day at work, Bill at the tailor shop and Tom from his day working in the shoe factory. Tom often voiced his fear of how Bill would become famous one day, it was something that Tom had no doubt of, and leave him behind in the slums. Bill had told Tom that was a ridiculous notion and that he’d never leave Tom no matter what materialistic wealth he gained.

 

“Hello?” Bill called closing the door to his apartment behind him. The sound echoed throughout the small area and Bill frowned hanging his coat up on the rack.

 

“Tom?” Bill called again as he ventured further into the house. It was not like Tom to be out so late but the chilling silence alerted to Bill that he was alone in the apartment.

 

“Tom, darling?” Bill said a bit louder suddenly starting to feel scared. He’d heard horror stories from his customers that had family over in London, grisly murders by a man that called himself ‘Jack The Ripper’, as Bill felt his knees go weak. It was foolish to think that ‘Jack The Ripper’ would come all the way from London just to kill little ole’ Bill Kaulitz.

 

“Tom this is not funny!” Bill stamped his foot on the ground in frustration, “Come out here this instance.”

 

Still there was no reply and a sudden realization fell over Bill. Today was Thursday, Tom always went to the pub with Georg on Thursday. A wave of relief overcame Bill and he sighed fanning his face to rid himself of the red flush it taken on. He could still feel his heart beating erratically in his chest and Bill chuckled.

 

“Foolish.” Bill shook his head, “Very foolish indeed. My how the days of the week fly! Thursday already?”

 

While Bill put on a cheerful face and looked about the apartment for something to occupy his time, he could not help but feel the slightest bit upset. He’d rushed home to be with Tom only to find that Tom wasn’t there. But still, Thursday night drinking was a tradition between Tom and Georg, so Bill was not one to complain.

 

* * *

 

“Take it in more by four centimeters.” Mrs. Green sniffed and Bill could not help but grit his teeth around the pins in his mouth.

 

“Are you sure Ma’am?” Hanna asked quietly kneeling besides Bill to hand him materials whenever he needed them, “We’ve already taken often five from the original cut.”

 

“I want it tighter.” Mrs. Green said raising her shin as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She turned her head this way and that probably thinking that she looked well suited for the cut but Bill could not disagree anymore. That was the problem with women, they never want to hear the truth but are always for second opinions.

 

Mrs. Green shifted her weight atop the stool she currently stood on, almost knocking into Bill, and he huffed tugging harshly on the material of the dress.

 

“Mrs. Green if you do not stop moving I will mess up the dimensions again.” Bill warned and the woman stilled at once.

 

“I don’t know why you even- Ouch!” Mrs. Green jumped with a start before turning to glare at Bill, “You pricked me!”

 

“Sorry.” Bill said sheepishly retracting the pin, “I warned you not to move so much.”

 

“Very well.” She sighed as Hanna rolled her eyes. Bill sent her a sharp look.

 

“Hanna will you please hand me another pin?” Bill asked focusing on keeping the alignment of the two folds of cloth in place.

 

“Here you are Sir.” Hanna said handing Bill a pin as he pushed it between the junctions.

 

“Oh Bill.” Mrs. Green said sending Bill a sly look as he picked up his head to stare up at the woman, “I could help but hear from _Madame_ Gaul that you are making a dress for the Kaiserin?”

 

“I-I beg your pardon!?” Bill sputtered spitting the pins from his mouth, “Mrs. Green I think you heard wrong, I have not received such a pleasure.”

 

“Oh?” Mrs. Green’s eyes sparkled with scandal, “Really now? _Madame_ Gaul sounded so sure. You know her husband plays cricket with the Kaiser don’t you?”

 

“Yes I am aware. But I think I, myself, would have been informed if I were making a dress for the wife of the leader of Germany.” Bill said as Hanna giggled politely behind her hand.

 

“Oh well then.” Mrs. Green waved her hand as she resumed staring at herself in the full-length mirror, “What a sight that would have been.”

 

“Indeed.” Bill said flatly not liking the tone of taunting Mrs. Green’s voice held.

 

“Ouch! Bill you’ve pricked me again!”

 

Bill did not bother apologizing this time.

 

* * *

 

“Take an hour for lunch.” Bill smiled as the last customer of the beginning of the day filed out. It was normal for Bill to break for one hour at noon for lunch. But the hustle and bustle of the store would start up again afterwards, and not really draw to a close until after dark. It was long working hours but it also made Bill the more convenient tailor to go to.

 

“I think we did pretty good for a Friday morning.” Hanna sighed gathering her hair back in a messy ponytail, “I’ll see you later Bill.”

 

“Remember one hour Hanna. I mean it. I don’t want to kind you canoodling in the alleyway with that Jimmy boy.” Bill teased.

 

“Oh hush!” Hanna squealed rushing out the door.

 

Bill smiled locking up the store and immediately headed towards the west end of the city. It was where all of the industrial factories were and Bill wished to pay Tom a quick visit since he’d fallen asleep before Tom got home last night. Bill often lied to the management at the factory, telling them that he was Tom’s brother come to visit, so that their occasional meetings did not seem odd.

 

The factory was within seeing distance now as Bill almost passed the pub Tom liked to frequent. Almost passed the various patrons that normally hung around there at that time of day and almost missed a sight that would break Bill’s heart.

 

There, through the window of the pub at the bar, sat Tom seated besides a very beautiful woman. The woman’s back was turned to Bill so he could not see her face, but from what he could tell, she must have been very beautiful. She had long black flowing down her back and deep mocha skin that made Bill subconsciously look down at his own pale hands. Judging from the fine cut of her red dress and the jewelry she wore, this was a woman that was well taken care of.

 

Tom leaned forward and whispered something into the woman’s ear that caused her laugh and wrap her arms around Tom’s neck. Tom leaned in willingly and pressed a firm kiss to her mouth that made Bill’s stomach churn. Time seemed to slow down just then and Bill could help but analyze everything he saw. He observed the way the woman’s legs were crossed towards Tom’s, not that manner a whore would act in, but like she was very familiar with Tom. The soft mindless touches that she pressed to Tom’s shoulder to get his attention or the way she seemed overly comfortable leaning close to Tom, like she’d known him for years. Bill could not help but wonder how long this affair had been going on.

 

Bill frowned. He knew all of Tom’s friends, both male and female, and Bill had never seen this woman before. Jealously did not overtake Bill immediately as he had expected it but rather an immense feeling of betrayal. In the back of his mind, Bill had always feared this day. The day when Tom could no longer accept loving Bill in secret and would search out a love that he could profess to the world. It was too much of a strain on their relationship to have to keep meeting in alleys and remember not to get too close in public.

 

Startled, Bill quickly backed up and headed back the way he’d just come. He walked swiftly through the crowds of people, hand pressed firmly to his mouth, as he felt like he’d hurl at any moment. His legs felt weak as they skimmed over the cobblestones of the street, feeling their uneven texture but not really registering how fast Bill was walking now. The colorful figures walking on the street turned into frightful blurs now as Bill practically broke into a run as his feet carried him immediately back to his tailoring shop.

 

It was there that he rushed inside and closed the door behind him. It was there that Bill finally shed the heavy tears that he’d been holding in for so long.

 

* * *

 

Hanna found Bill curled into himself, hidden behind his desk, when she returned from her lunch break. Her happy afternoon with Jimmy slowly came to an end when she realized that her employer was crying, and she quickly swooped down to kneel besides him. The urge to hug the effeminate man to her chest burned but she ignored it knowing well enough that she and Bill weren’t nearly close enough for that.

 

“Bill?” Hanna said softly reaching into her apron’s pocket and producing a handkerchief. She held it out the sobbing man but he merely shook his head, not even bothering to look up at his assistant.

 

“I loved him!” Bill wailed incomprehensibly as he rubbed his fists into his eyes. The man’s whole slender frame shook with the force of his sobs. Hanna watched sadly as his mouth opened and closed with his sobs.

 

“Bill what happened?” Hanna asked.

 

“H-He’s… the damn bastard is c-cheating on me!” Bill sobbed bringing his fist down on his knee, “With a woman!”

 

“Who? Tom?” Hanna’s brow creased, “Tom’s cheating on you?”

 

“Yes!” Bill wailed finally meeting Hanna’s eyes with his own bloodshot ones, “He’s cheating on me with some woman! I saw them! Down at the pub on the lower West side!”

 

“Surely Tom isn’t cheating on you, Bill.” Hanna sighed, “Tom loves you. Are you sure it just wasn’t a friend?”

 

“Not unless he makes a habit of kissing his friends when he’s in a relationship!” Bill growled and Hanna’s eyes widened at this aggressive side of Bill.

 

“Well what are you going to do about it?”

 

“What?” Bill asked looking very small again.

 

“You caught your man cheating. Now what are you going to do about it? Surely you’re not just going to roll over and give up.” Hanna said leaning forward to give the man an awkward pat on the back for encouragement.

 

“I don’t want to lose him.” Bill shook his head. The clock in the corner of the room rang out to announce that the lunch hour had now passed. Bill shook his head and took a deep breath.

 

“I’ve got to concentrate on my work.” He muttered, “Not once in my three years on this street has we opened late. Always exact at one, never more or less.”

 

“But-” Hanna began before Bill cut her off with a furious look.

 

“Do not advise me on how to live my life.” Bill snapped suddenly standing up and brushing off his clothes. The poor pathetic creature Hanna had discovered on the floor earlier slowly turned into the strong and clever man that Bill’s clients saw everyday.

 

“Fine.” Hanna sighed, “Customers will be arriving soon if they’re not waiting out there already.”

 

“Get out the red evening gown with the black lace.” Bill sniffed wiping at his eyes as he made sure he looked presentable, “Ms. Doe is coming in after lunch hour.”

 

“Got it.” Hanna said turning to head back to the storage room. She paused in the doorway and turned back to look at Bill where he stood shorting through his tools. He picked a pair of scissors and stared at them for a moment before setting them down next to some needle and thread.

 

“Will you be alright Bill?” Hanna finally mustered up the courage to ask and the man flashed her a dazzling smile.

 

“I’ll be fine. Go get that dress and I’ll tidy up out here. I’ve meaning to sharpen these scissors for a while now,” Bill glanced down at the scissors in his hand, “The more you sharpen it the better it cuts. All the women at Sunday tea will be so jealous of Ms. Doe’s dress once I’m through with it.”

 

Hanna could only nod silently at that as she turned to leave. A pool of dread began to build within her as she could not help but feel sorry for Bill. Hanna would simply die if Jimmy even so much as complimented another girl. But to be living with someone for three years only to find out that they were cheating on you? Hanna couldn’t imagine the amount of pain Bill was holding in.

 

As the hour drew on, more and more customers began to fill Bill’s little tailor shop. Women with fancy clothes and fine furs that laughed gaily as music filled the pallor. And just for a few moments Hanna soaked it all in and tried to make the best of her situation. She prayed for Bill as well.

 

* * *

 

When Bill returned home that evening, he found Tom reading silently by the window. His face looked worn and exhausted from his long days at the factory and Bill did not have the heart to approach him about the woman in the pub. Instead Bill went silently about the house cooking himself dinner before heading off the bedroom alone.

 

Bill lay awake for hours that night, waiting for Tom to join in bed before sleep overtook him. When Bill awoke the next morning, Tom’s side of the bed was empty. Bill had reached out and touched the sheets for warmth only to find them cold. Whether or not Tom even joined Bill that night for bed remained a mystery.

 

The day at the shop was no better. Unlike the day before, almost no customers came in. Hours were spent of Bill wandering around and admiring the pretty things that he made for his clients as Hanna read the paper silently in the corner. Hanna had been reading aloud a story about some poor woman that had been murdered last night but Bill had no interest in such things. It was the chime of front door’s bell that caught Bill’s attention and added a little life to their day.

 

“Bill!” Mrs. Stein cried barging into the store barely able to fit as her bustle caught on the doorway, “Bill!”

 

“Mrs. Stein!” Bill said alarmed rushing over to help remove the metal contraption from where it was snagged.

 

“Bill the ball at the Kaiser’s palace went wonderfully!” Mrs. Stein crowed and Hanna quickly rushed over with a chair for her to sit in, “Everyone was so jealous of my gown!”

 

“Oh.” Bill sighed relaxing, “Well I’m quite happy to hear that.”

 

“No you don’t understand!” Mrs. Stein squealed, “By everyone, I mean _everyone_ , was jealous. The Kaiserin herself asked me who designed such an elegant dress and I gave her your name!”

 

“W-what?” Bill gasped startled, “Mrs. Stein! I-I don’t know to say!”

 

Hanna looked to Bill with wide eyes as the tailor stared back just as shocked. To have the Kaiserin enquire about a dress that Bill had made and for Mrs. Stein to give her his name, both could potentially lead to a personal request. All of this was happening so quickly and Bill nearly fainted when Mrs. Stein spoke next.

 

“So after I gave her your name she said that she’d have to order a dress from you in the future!” Mrs. Stein shrieked and Bill stumbled into the chair in which Mrs. Stein sat, clinging onto the armrest for support.

 

“Oh my god.” Bill whispered pale as a ghost, “Oh my god.”

 

“M-Mrs. Stein are you sure?” Hanna sputtered looking just as flabbergasted.

 

“She said that she’d stop by _this_ afternoon!” Mrs. Stein clapped her hands and Bill nearly had a heart attack.

 

“This afternoon?” He screeched, “Why did you not come sooner? The shop is barely even presentable! Had I known earlier I would have made special arrangements!”

 

“And have you fret like you are now?” Mrs. Stein giggled politely behind a gloved hand, “Bill the best thing about your shop is the relaxing atmosphere. A woman can really enjoy herself in here and your chairs are just fabulously is your feet are hurting and-”

 

“Hanna, we must clean up immediately!” Bill ignored Mrs. Stein rushing over the mess of cloth that lay on the floor, “Don’t just stand there! Help me!”

 

“The Kaiserin.” Hanna said numbly as she slowly bent down as if in a trance. Her fingers skimmed over the pieces of cloth and bundles of beads uselessly until Bill shouted at her once more.

 

“Hanna!” Bill shouted rushing over to shoved some large rolls of lace into a nearby closet, “Help me! Dear Lord, child, do not go dumb on me now! Not when I need you the most!”

 

“Right.” Hanna shook her head frowning, “Sorry. I’ll go clean up the pallor.”

 

“Dear God.” Bill gasped staring around the small shop in wonder, “The Kaiserin wants _me_ to make her a dress.”

 

* * *

 

Tense. Tense was the only word to describe Kaiserin Augusta Viktoria. She arrived a few hours after Mrs. Stein had left and Bill with help from Hanna had tidied up the shop. She’d arrived in a horse drawn carriage that was a plain black color to draw attention to herself but the same could not be said for her clothes. She wore a long sheer white dress that was embellished with gems and two long strings of pearls the size of a horse’s eyeball that hung from around her neck. Her face and posture were cold and Bill could not imagine how a woman such as Mrs. Stein could be friends with the Kaiserin.

 

Bill and Hanna had bowed respectfully when she entered the shop and greeted her only to receive back silence. The woman walked around the shop slowly, studying every little detail, and Bill’s hands grew slick with sweat before she finally spoke.

 

“What a tacky little tailoring shop.” The Kaiserin sniffed and Bill’s back went rigid. She continued to walk about, running her hands over various things, before she finally turned to look at Bill.

 

“I have my own tailor back at the palace, you know.” The Kaiserin said narrowing her eyes at Bill, “But you come highly recommended from several of my friends. I do not like to feel left out Mr. Kaulitz, so I have come here to assess your skill myself.”

 

Bill did not know if he should speak or not at that point so he remained silent.

 

“You should also know that I do not like to be disappointed. I require a simple day dress for me to be about the palace in. I want it to be light in weight but still denotative of my rank. This dress will not see the public’s eye Mr. Kaulitz so do not get your hopes up.”

 

Bill’s cheeks reddened in shame and the woman laughed softly moving closer until she stood before Bill.

 

“But if I like the dress, then maybe I will return for a more formal piece.” Her face contorted in an odd manner in what Bill assumed must be a smile. It was forced and looked like it did not get much use, but it was a smile nonetheless and Bill smiled back her radiantly.

 

“I will try to the best of my abilities.” Bill managed to get out as his mind raced.

 

“Good. I send for it to be picked up in about a two weeks or so.” The Kaiserin waved her hand as if were no large task, “I won’t be needing it immediately.”

 

“Of course.” Bill said wringing his hands nervously in front of him and the Kaiserin smiled at the gesture.

 

“Very well.” She said turning to leave, “In two weeks time.”

 

Her butler followed out after her and the bell on the front door rang shut before Bill turned to Hanna.

 

“We’ll be needing to hire a cutter and we’ll be needing some extra help to make the dress to.” Bill said as his amazement soon turned into worry.

 

“Are you sure?” Hanna asked, “I’m sure that between the two of us we could figure something out. Hiring another hand would be costly.”

 

“But in a situation like this I’ll be needing all the help I can get. Hanna,” Bill said turning to his young assistant with worried eyes, “This is the piece that could make or break my career.”

 

“You shouldn’t worry so much.” Hanna sighed shaking her head as Bill flitted across the room, “It’s only a house dress. The Kaiserin said so herself.”

 

“Yes,” Bill said pulling from a stack of a dress a vibrant red one, “But a house dress that could act as a gateway to future business. We’ll have to alert Ms. Doe that her dress may be ready a bit later than intended.”

 

“Is that Ms. Doe’s dress?” Hanna asked coming around to stand with Bill as he held the gown at arms length, “What happened to the black lace?”

 

“Hmm?” Bill said staring intently at the dress, “Oh this isn’t Ms. Doe’s dress, just another base to build off of.”

 

“I don’t think the Kaiserin will like red for a home dress.” Hanna wrinkled her nose, “Perhaps a nice robin’s egg blue or a teal.”

 

“Well, well.” Bill laughed setting the red dress down, “Listen to you, Ms. Seamstress of Hamburg. Are you growing up on me Hanna? Who will I hire to do my dirty work now, huh?”

 

Hanna merely laughed as for the rest of the afternoon the two made plans for the Kaiserin’s dress.

 

* * *

 

By the following Wednesday the new help had arrived and Bill was officially stressed out. The new help really did not have to do much yet as Bill spent most the day at his desk drawing sketches and then throwing them away. Nothing he could come up with seemed suitable enough and Bill was growing increasingly frustrated.

 

As for his home life, Bill had still yet to talk to Tom about the woman from the pub. As Bill got swept up in his work, he found that he was seeing less and less of Tom. It was almost as if Bill was living by himself now and he desperately wanted to fix things with his lover.

 

So that afternoon the shop had closed early and Bill had made his way down to the lower West side to the factory district. It was there that this time now in a beauty store that Bill spotted Tom with another woman. She was younger than Tom by quite a few years and Bill felt sickened. She was practically a child!

 

“So that’s what he goes for?” Bill gritted his teeth as Tom placed a sparkling hairpin the woman’s hair.

 

The woman, unlike the last one, had pale white skin and long blonde hair. She smiled at Tom with wide blue eyes and laughed when Tom said something. The next thing Bill knew, Tom was handing cash over to the storeowner. Tom was actually buying that hairpin for her! Anger built inside of Bill as he thought about all of the minor gifts that Tom had bought him, always offering the excuse that Tom needed to save money for his sick sister over in America.

 

Tears did not come to Bill’s eyes like last time and he stared through the shop’s window at the happy pair. The girl’s eyes lighted when Tom was finished paying before she flung her arms around his neck in a hug. Tom smiled and hugged her back just as tightly, stroking her hair in almost a paternalistic manner.

 

“Bastard.” Bill sneered turning away from the shop as he headed back towards the East end.

 

Then Bill Kaulitz did something very particular, he went back his tailor shop and proceeded to act as if nothing had happened for the rest of the day. Little did anyone who looked at him know, that the wheels in Bill’s head were turning.


	2. Like He Was Talking To A Stranger

“I liked a beaded design.” Sarah sighed running a hand through her knotted hair. The shop had closed long ago to the general public but Bill and his staff still remained working diligently on the Kaiserin’s dress.

 

For the past few days Bill had drawn design upon design, most that Hanna approved greatly of, but Bill kept saying that there was still something missing. The cutter that Bill had hired presented scrap after scrap of cloth to Bill in hopes of sparking an idea however Bill always had something negative to say. Cotton was a peasant’s cloth, satin was too over the top, silk would rip too easily, and wool was too warm.

 

“The beaded design would be loud with the tassels hanging off the chest area. The Kaiserin has am ample breast, they would surely rattle about when she walked.” Bill groaned from where he sat with his head in his arms at his desk.

 

“How about the white cotton design?” Mara suggested looking forlornly upon the scraps of clothes that at her feet. Had she known that her new employer would be so difficult she wouldn’t have taken the job as his cutter.

 

“The Kaiserin will not want to wear _cotton_.” Bill frowned rubbing at his temples and Hanna released a long sigh from where she stood leaning against a chair.

 

“There was another murder.” Hanna said after a few moments of silence and Sarah picked up her head and looked at Hanna questioningly.

 

“It has the whole city is restless.” Hanna continued reading the article aloud, “The police think it’s the same guy that killed that poor woman last week.”

 

“Jack The Ripper?” Sarah suggested but Hanna shook her head.

 

“I don’t think so. Jack normally only goes after prostitutes. This woman was some woman. Poor thing, report says that she had multiple puncture wounds in her chest and stomach.”

 

“Stop reading that!” Mara whined covering her ears with her hands, “Like I really want to hear that there some psycho out there killing girls when I walk home at night!”

 

“What about chiffon?” Bill spoke suddenly and all three girls turned to look at him, “What if we used chiffon? It’s light weight but sturdy. Simple but elegant.”

 

“I like it.” Hanna smiled, “Are you sure this time, Bill?”

 

“I’m fine with it as long as you don’t change your mind again.” Mara muttered and Hanna shot her a look.

 

“Chiffon it is then.” Bill smiled triumphant, “Mara how much do we have in storage?”

 

“Barely even enough to make a glove. I’ll go to the factories tomorrow and buy a roll or two.” Mara yawned stretching her back.

 

“Excellent.” Bill smiled looking over his tired workers as he finally realized how late it had gotten, “Oh the time! I didn’t realize it had gotten so late!”

 

“It’s fine.” Hanna smiled weakly, “But I think I’ll be heading home now.”

 

The three girls said goodnight to Bill as they packed up their things and headed home. Bill had closed up the shop alone and set off for his small apartment, quite shocked when he found Tom there.

 

“T-Tom?” Bill stuttered staring dumbly at where the man sat in the window.

 

He turned to gaze at Bill with emotionless eyes, his tanned skin glowing softly in the setting sun’s light. He was truly a breathtaking man and had he been born to wealth surely would have been a hit among society’s women. Too often Bill had seen the stares of lust that women sent at Tom when he walked with Bill. It pained Bill that he would never able to hold Tom’s hand as he wished in public as Bill suddenly remembered the predicament they were in.

 

“You’re home late.” Tom’s voice was velvet and Bill swallowed thickly trying to keep his head.

 

“You haven’t been around lately.” Bill said back quietly and Tom sighed.

 

Bill tensed when he got up from his seat at the windowsill and walked over to Bill. He stopped in front of the other smaller male and stared down at him and Bill found himself staring back. As much as Bill wanted to scream and throw out words of hurt and hatred, he found that he could not even utter a sound as stared into Tom’s deep chocolate eyes. They were eyes that Bill was all too familiar waking up to in the morning or staring into when they made love. All of the anger left Bill’s body in that moment as a feeling of sadness overtook him. He waited silently for Tom to speak, sure that he was going to end it between the two of them.

 

“I’ve been busy at work.” Tom said bringing up a hand and caressing Bill’s face tenderly. Bill’s breath caught in his throat and he choked back a sob as Tom continued to stroke calloused fingers over his soft skin. It was difficult to be mad at someone who acted so tenderly towards you. Tom had always treated Bill like he was made of glass and Bill’s heart ached in his chest as Tom moved even closer yet.

 

“That’s a lie.” Bill said surprised at how hurt his voice sounded. Tears steadily began to stream down his face and Bill lifted a hand to his eyes in shock.

 

“It is.” Tom smiled pinching the fat of Bill’s cheek harshly and Bill jumped. He broke from Tom’s grasp and spun around to face him, clutching his cheek and hissing in pain.

 

“Don’t touch me.” Bill sneered through his tears but Tom’s smile remained.

 

“You don’t mean that.” Tom drew closer once more trying to corner Bill against the kitchen table but Bill was faster.

 

“I do!” Bill screamed enraged no longer caring at the tears that fell down his cheeks, “I can’t believe you! You lied to me!”

 

“I lied?” Tom looked offended, “And tell me how exactly did _I_ lie to you?”

 

“Stop it!” Bill screamed, “Stop doing that! Stop trying to… do whatever it is you’re doing!”

 

“Bill, come now. You don’t even know what you’re saying anymore.”

 

“You’ve been cheating on me!” The words hurt more to say than Bill had expected them to. The room fell silent for a few moments after that as Tom’s face remained void of emotion.

 

“Well?” Bill sobbed wiping furiously at his tears, “Don’t you have anything to say? You lied to me! You said that you loved me! I told you that I loved you! And you’ve been cheating on me… with women!”

 

“Bill I do love you.” Tom sighed, “I love you so much.”

 

“No!” Bill shouted backing up slightly, “You don’t get to say that to me anymore! I don’t want to hear that from you anymore!”

 

“Bill.” Tom said meeting Bill’s eyes with his own. Bill felt as if he’d been stunned as an odd feeling shot down his spine, “I love you.”

 

“N-No.” Bill’s legs suddenly felt very weak, “You don’t. I don’t believe you anymore.”

 

“Come here.” Tom replied huskily as the atmosphere in the room changed.

 

Bill had always been the weaker one in the relationship, both emotionally and physically. In their early days of meeting Bill had always followed Tom around like a lost puppy, something that Tom told him he thought was adorable, but something that did not serve as a good base for their relationship. Tom had always been a selfish lover, pleasing himself first and then tending to Bill afterwards. He’d often go off on his own without telling Bill where’d he be going but always return with the overwhelming need to grind Bill into the mattress. Bill had been more than willing to accept Tom in times like those but it did not give Bill any power or say in what they did.

 

Even now as Tom stared Bill down speaking in low soft tones, Bill felt as if Tom were inside of his mind. Bill wanted to scream but Tom was telling him to calm down. Bill wanted to fight but Tom was telling him to let it all go. He did not deny that he’d been cheating on Bill when Bill had accused him and that hurt the most. Tom felt no need to even feel sorry for doing something like that to Bill.

 

“No!” Bill sobbed slowly coming apart at the seams.

 

“Come. Here. Now.” Tom said lowly tilting his chin down and staring at Bill with dark eyes. Bill’s feet began to move on its own accordance and before he knew it Bill found himself standing in front of Tom.

 

“Come here.” Tom said once more softly as he wrapped his arms around Bill’s back and pulled the man close. Bill released a panicked noise.

 

“Hush now.” Tom whispered stroking Bill’s hair and he inhaled Bill’s scent, “I’m here.”

 

“You’ll leave again.” Bill said muffled into Tom’s shoulder and Tom chuckled.

 

“That I will.” Bill gasped in scandal but Tom’s arms held firm.

 

“You don’t even care about me do you?” Bill choked as he began to cry once more.

 

“I love you.” Tom said and Bill shook his head, “Don’t do that. I do. I love you.”

 

“Then why?” Bill’s voice cracked.

 

“Because I can.” Tom grinned into Bill’s neck and Bill titled his head back gasping. Tears slid over his pale skin in long streams, rolling backwards with gravity into Bill’s hair.

 

“I want to sleep with you tonight.” Tom continued on. The soft touches of Tom’s lips to Bill’s neck turned into kisses as he began to maneuver Bill towards the bedroom.

 

“No.” Bill sobbed but Tom’s hands pressed firmly against his shoulders as Bill was backed into their shared bedroom. The backs of his legs hit the bed and Bill gasped.

 

“Hush now.” Tom rumbled engulfing Bill’s small frame as he began to remove his clothes. Cold air hit Bill’s upper body and then legs as more articles of clothing were removed.

 

“I don’t want to.” Bill looked to Tom with teary eyes. What a pathetic sight.

 

“You don’t?” Tom said looking concerned paused mid-way of taking off his own pants.

 

“No.” Bill said in a small voice as he took in the sight of Tom’s naked chest dotted with hickeys that Bill knew he had not left.

 

“Really?” Tom asked leaning forward so that he was speaking in Bill’s ear. One long slender finger trailed down the curve of Bill’s spine and Bill’s lips parted in shock.

 

“Well I don’t care.” Tom grinned. Tom’s fingers moved fast a lightening as they joined together to yank off Bill’s boxers in one fluid motion. Bill cried out in surprise but Tom was already tipping him back onto the bed.

 

“Stop.” Bill’s bottom lip trembled but he really had no intention to fight Tom off of him. His arms felt weak, as his heart was sliced open even deeper in his chest. This was not a moment of love between the two but rather a moment of lust for Tom and Tom alone. Once again Tom would come first and Bill closed his eyes hating himself.

 

“Make me.” Tom growled fumbling around over Bill, as Bill’s eyes remained squeezed shut, “Come on and make me Bill. You’re a man so do something about it.”

 

“Stop it.” Bill’s eyes shot open and took in Tom’s grinning face.

 

“Then make me! Do you know what I’m going to do to you Bill?” Tom’s voice dripped with venom and Bill looked away in almost a numb fear. Bill was no fool; he knew what was going to happen that night on the very bed that Bill used to love sharing with Tom.

 

“Look at me!” Tom shouted very loudly all of sudden as he grabbed Bill’s chin and turned him towards him, “I’m going to shove so hard inside of you that I’ll break you in two. Are you going to like that Bill?”

 

“No.” Bill sobbed pitifully.

 

“Then do something about it you damn fairy!” Tom thundered slapping Bill across the face and Bill gasped as his head shot to the side. Tom had never before him hit and even as Bill felt his cheek smarten he could not find the will to fight Tom.

 

“Fight me!” Tom demanded shoving in face directly in front of Bill’s but Bill shook his head wildly.

 

“You’re so pathetic!” He thundered bringing a hand up and shoving it in Bill’s mouth. Bill did not need to be told to suck and he laved the fingers gently but this only seemed to anger Tom even more, “What’s wrong with you? Why won’t you fight me, Bill? Huh?”

 

He yanked his fingers from Bill’s mouth and stared down at Bill in disbelief. Bill lay pliant beneath him with tearful eyes as he stared directly back at Tom.

 

“Because I love you.” Bill spoke softly sounding completely heartbroken and Tom huffed in disgust.

 

“You never had it in you.” Tom said and then he was shoving his fingers inside of Bill.

 

Bill arched up off the bed with a pained whimper as he felt the searing hotness in his rear. His feet scrapped along the cold sheets of their bed as his hair pricked uncomfortably at his neck where it was fanned around his head. He could feel the warmth and slick of sweat of Tom’s body against his. How Tom’s muscled body moved against his skin like a serpent and how his labored breaths puffed against Bill’s cheek. Bill looked out of the corner of his eye to glance at Tom as he stared in silence at his face. Tom still wore a look of anger on his face but he spent an extra long time in preparing Bill. Bill knew that Tom was going to be rough with him once inside of him.

 

“Ready?” The menace from his voice was gone but he did not wait for Bill to answer as he shoved himself inside. Bill’s eyes squeezed shut in pain as he could the blunt object working itself deeper inside of him.

 

The hot hard flesh that continued to spread him even further and further apart with each inch. The head had initially felt odd as the very tip push through the wall of muscles and then the smoother slid afterwards. Bill’s whole bottom ached, as surprisingly did his cock, somehow through this whole ordeal Bill had gotten hard. Bill attributed it more to his body recognizing Tom’s body and normally associating it with pleasure for all Bill wanted to right then was to die.

 

The low throbbing in his groin that made Bill shift uncomfortably as the need to release the tension pooling in his gut built. Tom sank backwards and Bill braced himself though it didn’t do much good as felt like the wind was being knocked from him when Tom drove home.

 

Bill could the piece of flesh within him and it felt like it was working its way up into his organs and pushing into his stomach. Bill starred down in horror at his navel, sure that he could see a distinctive bulge moving beneath his skin’s surface, but Tom continued with his brutal pace. Tom hissed pleasure and moaned loudly, telling Bill how good he felt and how a string of obscenities that made Bill blush. Bill remained oddly silent throughout the whole thing as he watched Tom move above him, wishing that Tom would love him back the way Bill did.

 

Finally after quite some time had passed, Tom came with a loud and satisfied groan. He fell onto Bill instantly as his dominating weight pushed Bill even further into the mattress. Bill’s whole body ached oddly in pain and frustration as he’d yet to come. Bill became hyperaware of everything going on around him, everything from the steady rhythmic beat of Tom’s heart to the slight pushing from Tom’s chest against his and he tried to regained his breath.

 

Bill closed his eyes in a combination of shame and sadness.

 

“Bill.”

 

Bill’s eyes shot open only to see that Tom was gone. Bill sat up alarmed as he looked around their shared bedroom. He had only closed his eyes a moment ago and now Tom was gone? Had he fallen asleep? But where was Tom? A feeling of panic overcame Bill as he took in the bedroom’s state, everything pointed to that Tom had been there. Bill’s clothes lay scattered around at the foot of the bed, the bed sheets were tangled in signs of a struggle, and Bill’s warm naked body was chilled by the room’s cold air.

 

“Tom?” Bill called hugging the sheets close to his body. The silence of the room was his only answer.

 

* * *

 

Hanna gasped as Bill stood proudly in front of her. Before them, hanging beautifully on a sewing mannequin, was the most breathtaking dress that Hanna had ever seen. Never before had she seen something so close to perfection and she turned to Bill in awe.

 

Hanna had come into the shop early that morning like she normally did only to find Bill asleep on the floor of the shop and this glorious dress presented proudly in the parlor. The poor man must have come in early in the morning or even late last night to finish the dress. It was dress made of white chiffon with an elegant rounded collar, it hit just above the ankle, and had an intricate design of flowers along the waistline. It was simple but beautifully extravagant at the same time.

 

“How long did this take?” Hanna asked turning to Bill who stared back at her with a tried face. Dark circles that looked almost like bruises were under his eyes and he blinked slowly trying to comprehend what she’d asked of him.

 

“I don’t know.” He yawned, “It was still dark when I got here and remained so for quite a while. Five hours tops.” Bill shrugged and Hanna frowned.

 

“Why didn’t you wait for me? I could have helped. You didn’t have to do this all on your own.” Hanna shook her head as the front door’s bell rung overhead. The two turned around to see Mara walking in with a roll of chiffon. She paused when she spotted the dress.

 

“Oh.” She said dropping the roll to the floor, “You finished it. Where did you get the materials?”

 

“Picked ‘em up myself on the way home yesterday.” Bill yawned once more as he walked over to his desk.

 

“Then what was the point of me picking up this?” Mara huffed pointing at the chiffon on the floor.

 

“Hmm?” Bill said dazed as he rummaged around in his desk, “Ah found you.” He stood up again with a pair of scissors at hand.

 

“Did I ever tell you about these scissors?” Bill asked smiling with a worn and tired smile.

 

“Bill?” Hanna squinted in confusion.

 

“My mother gave these to me right before she passed away. She was a seamstress you know, and this the pair that she always used. They’re not like normal scissors. She said that she got them from a foreigner at the market and the first time she cut with them she could tell that they were special.” Bill walked over to a chest on the floor and pulled out a messenger bag. He threw the scissors inside before walking back towards the closet.

 

“These scissors can cut through anything if you sharpen them enough.” Bill laughed sadly at this as he rifled through the various dresses hanging in there. Hanna saw a flash of red before Bill was turning back to face the two girls.

 

“Mrs. Doe sent for me earlier, horrid woman that she is, and she wants a private fitting at her house today. I’m giving you two the day off. Tell Sarah when she comes in.” Bill waved his hand as he set off towards the door. The two girls watched Bill hesitantly.

 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Bill sighed glancing at the Kaiserin’s dress one last time, “I’m eager to see what her face will look like when she sees it.”

 

“I think she’ll like it.” Hanna said watching Bill carefully as he seemed content with her answer.

 

“I’ll see you girls tomorrow. After that it’ll be back to ball gowns for the rest of the season!” The front door slammed shut behind him after that and Hanna could not shake the chilling feeling that went down her spine.

 

It was still relatively early as Bill walked down the streets of Hamburg. Grocers were just opening their doors to let the sunshine in and the men of the house were steadily leaving for work. A few younger children were playing out on the street and Bill could not help but wonder if they had work or not that day.

 

Finally he came to a small apartment complex that was even worse off than Bill’s. A few windows were broken with a lazy attempt to seal them up again by placing wooden boards over the holes. Bill walked into the building stopping in the entrance way as he tried to adjust to the darkness inside. It was dark and damp inside of this apartment building and Bill jumped slightly when a hissing cat ran by.

 

He ventured further into the house until he came upon a stairwell and he immediately began to climb it. He rose higher and higher, uncovering even more filth and misery with every floor he passed. There were only five floors in the building as Bill walked out onto the landing of the fifth he was greeted by a small child. The poor thing was probably only four years old as she stared up at Bill with greasy hair and a dirtied face. She sucked her thumb and stared up at Bill with piercing black eyes.

 

“Where’s your mother, little one?” Bill asked.

 

“At work.” The little girl whispered pulling her thumb out of her mouth. Suddenly a woman’s moan rang throughout the walls followed the grunt of a man.

 

“Oh.” Bill said suddenly understanding.

 

“She’ll be done soon and then she can play with me.” The little girl whispered looking down at her feet. She popped her thumb back in and began to gnaw again.

 

“Oh well.” He said unsure of how to respond.

 

“Goodbye.” She smiled genuinely at him as she turned to skip off down the dark hallway.

 

Bill watched her leave until her couldn’t make out her form amongst the shadows any longer. He then turned and walked to the door across the hall. He raised his hand and knocked.

 

* * *

 

A knock resonated throughout the small apartment and Tom got up grunting. His eyes were still swollen and red making it difficult to see straight. He had not eaten in the last two days and as he walked towards the door he stopped to glance at the kitchen. Three empty chairs sat at a dumpy table and Tom sighed sadly.

 

The person outside knocked once more.

 

“I’m coming!” Tom shouted fumbling with the door handle as he swung the door open. He was greeted with the sight of a smiling face and Tom paused caught off guard. He studied the face for a minute enraptured at how beautiful this young man was. He long black hair that he tied back in a low ponytail. His skin had a paleness and cleanness that Tom aware of dirty he must have been. He truly had a beautiful man standing in his doorway…that was until he looked down.

 

The man was dressed in a bright red dress clasped together at the hip with a fanciful pin. Tom’s stomach dropped out from under him as he quickly glanced back up to stare at this smiling man.

 

“H-Hello.” Tom’s face twitched in what he hoped resembled a smile, “How may I help you?”

 

The man’s brow knotted together in confusion and he titled his head to the side.

 

“Tom?” The man said frowning.

 

“Yes.” Tom said voice faltering. The man stared at him once more with a look of insult on his face.

 

“Well aren’t you going to invite me in?” The man frowned. Tom swallowed and glanced out down the hall. There was not a soul in sight and a feeling of dread filled his gut.

 

“Of course.” Tom smiled, “How rude of me. Come in please.”

 

The man beamed radiantly at him and Tom could not help but notice how attractive this man was, he not handsome in the way that Tom was but pretty in the way that a woman should be. That thought made Tom’s blood run cold.

 

“Why did you leave so early this morning?” The man asked looking very self-conscious all of a sudden and Tom blinked shutting the door behind them.

 

“I beg your pardon?” Tom asked confused. The man seemed upset at this and looked at Tom with an angered look.

 

“Why did you leave me so early this morning? Especially after last night. Tom I want to know what’s going with us. Are we still together or aren’t we?” The man demanded and Tom nearly lost his footing.

 

“W-What?” Tom stuttered.

 

“I need to know Tom!” The man shouted as tears began streaming down his face and Tom felt very afraid all of a sudden.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! I don’t even know who you are!”

 

“Don’t give me that!” The man shouted stamping his foot down on the floorboards, “Don’t give me that! I will not lied to any longer Tom! Do you love or don’t you?”

 

“Who are you?” Tom demanded sounding very angry, “Where did you get those?”

 

“What?” The man asked looking around for what Tom was pointing at.

 

“Where did you get that dress and hair pin?” Tom shouted and the man’s turned into a look of comprehension and then sick satisfaction.

 

“Why?” He laughed, “Didn’t think I’d find out about your little affair did you? Am the kind of woman that you’d love now, Tom? Aren’t I beautiful?”

 

“What?” Tom shouted clenching his fists at his side.

 

“I saw you Tom! That day at the pub and then in the store! How could you do this to me? I loved you!” The man shouted reaching into his bag and pulling out a pair of scissors.

 

“Oh my god.” Tom paled backing up, “Oh my god.”

 

“Yeah well I did! And I got rid of them! I got rid of them both!” The man screamed advancing closer to Tom who seemed frozen in shock.

 

“Oh my god.” He choked as tears began to stream down his face, “Who are you?”

 

“Who am I?” The man shouted outraged, “I’m Bill. The man that you’ve been in love with for the past three years! That was before you cheated on me!”

 

“Oh my god. Oh my god.” Tom backed up until his back bumped against the thin wall of the apartment, “Oh god.”

 

“And I’m sick of it, Tom!” The man shouted and Tom picked up his head just in time to see that man lunging at him.

 

The two struggled for a little bit, scrabbling and fighting over the pair of sharp scissors. Tom was physically stronger than this slight man but it seemed almost like a demon had possessed the thin man as he fought back Tom in a wild rage. The two tumbled to the floor and Tom panicked as he lashed out a caught the man’s hand holding the scissors. The man was straddling Tom now trying with all of his might to push the scissors down at Tom.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Tom sobbed struggling to push back at the man’s hands.

 

“Because I loved you!” The man sobbed.

 

A thought occurred to Tom just then as he caught sight of the three empty chairs in the kitchen as realized what death would really mean. He turned back and looked up at the sobbing man on top of him. A person that claimed to love him. Then in that moment Tom let his strength falter and the other man’s hands were flying downwards, surprised at the missing resistance.

 

The scissors drove deep into Tom’s chest and his whole body seized. Instantly blood began to pool at the wound’s site and the other man stared down at the spreading blood in shock.

 

“N-No.” He sobbed looking to Tom’s face, “No! You bastard! Why? Why did you do that? You weren’t supposed to do that.”

 

Tom merely smiled weakly before he rested his head back against the floorboards. He could feel the deep wound in his chest and chuckled when he realized that the man had stabbed his heart. Now they’d both been stabbed in the heart by each other.

 

“No!” The other man sobbed shifting around Tom and pulling his head into his lap. He stroked his hand over Tom’s face as Tom slowly began to feel the life leaving him.

 

“No don’t die! Tom! Please!” The man sobbed as clammy hands tenderly cupped Tom’s face, “Please! I love you! Don’t die! I can’t live without you!”

 

Tom gazed up sadly at the man holding his head and smiled which only made the other man cry harder. Tom did not try to stop him when he leaned down to kiss Tom, or rather was it because Tom was already so weak? Tom couldn’t even feel his arms any longer as his breathing became more labored. He coughed violently as he spit out spurts of blood and Tom shuddered.

 

“No! No! I love you!” The man’s pleading voice was getting softer now and Tom smiled as he squinted up at the ceiling. He took one last breath and then Tom closed his eyes forever.

 

* * *

 

“Bastard!” Bill shrieked storming down the cobblestone of the street as he passed the pub that Tom and Georg liked to frequent. A few people glanced curiously at Bill but he ignored him as he stormed home.

 

“Acting like I was some sort of stranger! How rude!”

 

* * *

 

The feeling of uneasiness had not left Hanna all day, even as she strolled down the street with Sarah and Mara. The three of them had gotten some fruit from a nearby stand and were currently strolling down the streets of the East side.

 

“It’s kinda weird that he let us out so early.” Hanna frowned biting into her apple.

 

“I’m not one to complain.” Sarah shrugged, “I just can’t believe that he finished that whole dress on his own. The man must be crazy.”

 

Hanna opened her mouth just about to scold Sarah, when Mr. Holm ran by the three girls nearly knocking them over.

 

“Hey!” Hanna shouted almost dropping her apple, “Watch it!”

 

“Sorry girls!” Mr. Holm shouted back holding onto his hat for fear of it falling off, “I’m in a hurry!”

 

“Where to?” Sarah asked.

 

“Down to the West side. Police just found another body! Say that he was the father to a family of three! The two women that were killed last week were his wife and daughter! I’m going down now!”

 

“W-What?” Hanna gasped as her eyes rounded in shock.

 

“Yeah,” Mr. Holm called over his shoulder as he set off down the street, “Says the man’s name was Tom Trumper or something like that! Catch you girls later.”

 

Hanna’s apple dropped to her feet.

 

* * *

  


_In the corner of Enobizaka is a young lady who owns a tailoring shop.  
With a good attitude and fine skill she is the talk of the neighborhood.  
What was always on her mind was her lovely person’s unfaithful attitude.  
“Even though he had someone like me, he never comes home.”_

 _But I have to concentrate on my work.  
I carry my scissors in one hand.  
The sewing scissors that my mother used to use.  
The more you sharpen it, the better it cuts._

 _The neighborhood is the same as always  
Such a calm and peaceful life.  
I saw him today on Main Street.  
Who was that girl next to you?  
With a red kimono suiting her well   
You seem friendly with that beautiful woman.   
I couldn’t stand that sight  
So I turned and left that place. _

_But I have to concentrate on my work.  
I carry my scissors in one hand.  
My cheeks wet with tears   
But I have to tailor the kimono in front of me._

 _Then neighborhood seems to be uneasy toady.  
Looks like there was a crime.  
I saw him today in front of the bridge  
Who was that girl next to you?  
He looked depressed today and next to him  
That girl with the beautiful hair was comforting him.  
That green sash looks good on her.  
Ah, so that’s the kind of girl you like?_

 _But I have to concentrate on my work.  
I carry my scissors in one hand.  
With my red swollen eyes  
I start fixing a sash._

 _The neighborhood is growing restless  
Looks like there was another crime.  
I saw him today in front of the hairpin shop  
Who was that girl next to him?  
To that girl who seemed too young  
He bought a yellow hairpin for her  
What do you think you’re doing?  
You’re really indiscriminate _

_But I have to concentrate on my work.  
I carry my scissors in one hand.  
That’s strange, were my scissors this color?  
I worked hard again today  
I’ve finally finished my work  
If you’re not going to meet me  
Then I’ll come meet you_

 _(Scissors are made from two blades  
They carry out their task by being close and scraping against each other  
Just like a married couple that gets along well  
That’s what my mother used to say)_

 _Red kimono  
Green sash  
Yellow hairpin  
I put in my hair  
I’ve become the type of girl you like  
How is it?  
Aren’t I beautiful?_

 _Today the neighborhood is chaotic  
Now a man’s been killed  
An entire family of four   
Has been killed by someone.  
Besides that, he was acting so awful  
“Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you” he says  
It was like he was talking to a stranger_

 _It was like he was talking to a stranger_

 _But I have to concentrate on my work.  
I carry my scissors in one hand.  
The scissors that are now painted red  
The more you sharpen it, the better it cuts._


End file.
